Best Left Hidden
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: The Hills Run Red…but no more blood will be shed. Brother Correction arrives to restore life to the damned that are Serina, Tyler and Lalo, punishing those dark souls that cannot be saved. Read and review, please! Let's do this!


Creation began on 12-05-12

Creation ended on 02-18-13

The Hills Run Red

Best Left Hidden

A/N: I was at YouTube looking at video pics, and stumbled upon one from this person called Bellytime. I was disgusted with what I read about the film after looking at the scene and swore to get justice. And justice has finally come to me. Let's do this and do it humanely!

The light of the sun, stars and glow of the planets of the universal collective that was his domain's current ceiling couldn't distract him from what he was looking at that had taken place in the past of a world he was considering making a second priority at the moment. There were murders that had been committed, all for the sake of obtaining a copy of a film that never reached completion without severe consequences. But after viewing what was happening in the present of this world, seeing a woman bring madness to another woman by singing for a life that he could see would carry on the legacy of a deranged murderer, his priorities shifted; his decision to collect another batch of deranged monsters would have to wait until he dealt with one that could cause greater pain right now.

"It's madness beyond the flesh," he told himself, getting off his throne and walking away from his viewing orb of red mist to gather select items he had taken from other worlds, other times, to prevent them from being misused and abused by those with unforgivable intentions. "First, the present to prevent the dark future…and then to the past to change the course of the present's violent outcomes."

In another part of his domain, countless items dotted the place! Along with the items, for the most part of their duration here, were select people that he had taken for their evil, their cruelty, and kept them in inescapable prisons to drive them mad with what they could never have, could never achieve or fulfill desires that resulted in bloodshed. Some were insane men that were changed, by unforeseen circumstances, into vicious monsters, others were women that had once spelled disaster for countless lives. There were even a few that weren't even alive like people, but were still dangerous if left unrestrained by him. They could yell at him all they wanted to, but they were deaf to his ears, back when he brought them over to be locked away…and to this very day.

"Hmm…the Horse Talisman, the Sheep Talisman, the Monkey Talisman and the Philosopher's Stone should prove sufficient in dealing with this mayhem yet to fulfill its course," he believed that he had chosen the right items, selecting the former three from a set of twelve stones…and the latter from a case filled with over a dozen, blood-red stones. "Okay. Hold on, girl. I'm coming to save you and your friends from the madness that's consuming your souls."

He then disappeared from his domain, traveling toward the destination of his new duty.

-x-

"Aaaaaaaurgh!" Serina continued to scream from the pain she felt in her womb as Babyface's baby reacted to Alexa's lullaby. "Aaaaaurgh!"

"…And if that mockingbird don't sing," Alexa continued, feeling over her swollen belly.

"Daddy's gonna make all the pain go away," they heard a new voice in the room with them, and Serina ceased screaming when she saw a young man, as dark as the night, dressed in the attire of a Tibetan monk, and looking like he was angry about something. "And Daddy is here to undo all pain."

Alexa picked up a shovel and raised it up defensively; nobody knew where this house resided, so who was this man that just showed up out of nowhere?

"Who are you?" She demanded of his identity.

"Oh, I'm just a brother," he responded, "literally. In spirit, in life and in death. I came here after hearing about a rape victim being held here against her will and carrying the child of the psycho that raped her…and I'm here to also put an end to the Concannon family, starting with you, Alexa Concannon."

"I don't know what you're…" Alexa tried to state, but the man cut her off.

"You can't lie to me about anything. You can't lie to me about your father, your son, who was also your little brother, or that fetus in her belly that will not see life on the outside."

For some reason, the man's presence had made Serina calm; his presence even kept the baby from moving about now that Alexa had stopped singing. But all his presence did for Alexa was enrage her; she felt this black man was a danger to her desires of raising her son's child as the next Babyface.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she told him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave," he responded. "Not without her…and not without Tyler, whom you left in the basement of your home to watch the reruns of your father's film. This madness is something I have to undo…and nothing you say or do will stop me."

"That's where you're wrong," Alexa told him, and swung the shovel at his head, knocking him down. "It's time to leave!"

She struck him again and again, all the while Serina was screaming for her to stop. Now, the man was close to dead on the ground, bleeding allover his head, gasping for air.

"Time…to die," she said to him.

"You're stupid, lady," she turned to the door and saw…the same guy she was about to kill, just as he was before she used the shovel on him. "What are you doing, hitting a dummy made in my image with a pathetic expression of a silly tongue sticking out my mouth?"

She looked at who she had believed to be him on the ground, only to find that it was a damaged dummy, looking up at her with its tongue sticking out.

"My turn," he soon said, and held up a strange stone with an engraved monkey on it. "Turtle."

The stone shot out a beam of light at Alexa and she felt a painful sensation coursing through her flesh! She looked at her hands and saw them turning into claws that started to shrink!

"Aaaaaurgh!" She screamed, but then fell to the floor, no longer herself, but now a small, harmless turtle that you could find at your local pet shop.

The man picked her up by her sides and set her upside-down, leaving her immobile before looking at Serina, who was afraid of him now; if he could fake getting harmed and then turn Alexa into an animal, she feared whatever his true intentions were to do with her.

"Please," she begged him, "please, don't hurt me."

Putting the stone away and taking out another stone, one that Serina could see had an engraved horse's head on it, the man approached her on the bed and raised his right hand toward her forehead.

"Aaaaurgh!" She turned her head away to the right, still unable to get away.

"Don't be afraid of me, please," he told her, softly caressing her cheek. "I'm going to heal you now."

Seeing the mask of Babyface beside her belly, he shuddered at the fact that it was made from the flesh of others and picked it up before he used the Horse Talisman on her.

"There was only one killer by that wretched name," he sighed, and Serina looked to see him holding the mask, just as it looked like it was now rotting away into nothing but dust. "And he is no longer among the living…and there shall be no next of kin to carry the darkness."

He then reached toward her restraints and gently unshackled her wrists; Serina, due to the pain she had received from being raped and impregnated by Babyface and captured by Alexa carry the child to term, was physically and mentally exhausted, so she wasn't in any way capable of trying to fight this man that seemed to genuinely want to help her.

"Who…who…are you?" She asked him, feeling the baby moving inside her again.

He looked at her and answered, "My name is Brother Correction. I am many things associated to the light and dark of the world. A tormentor to some…and a savior to others. But believe it or not…I'm a good guy. Now, try to relax. I've used this talisman several times, and have found it effective when the person it's used on are laying still."

He placed the talisman on her distended belly and triggered its magical properties, unleashing a burst of light that enveloped Serina's body. She felt like she was being immersed in a hot tub that was just the right temperature for her, and it eliminated her aches, washed away the scrapes, cuts and bruises. The largest bruise she felt her womb was due to carrying Babyface's growing child felt like it also being washed away. Her mind felt at ease soon enough, unfettered by the physical and psychological trauma she had been through. But as soon as the light enveloped her, it ceased, returning to the stone Brother Correction placed on her.

"How do you feel now?" He asked her, removing the talisman from her slim and slender stomach.

Feeling like she did before the horror came and took over, Serina, got off the bed and checked herself; all of her injuries were nowhere to be seen…and the bulge that was the baby growing inside her was gone, like it was never there to begin with.

"Better," she gasped, rechecking just to be sure, "but how did you…"

"When this talisman is used, the horse representing its power dispels any and all alien forces from within," he explained. "Its specialty is healing people of the alien forces that are injuries, sicknesses, germs, and, in your case, undesired pregnancies."

Then Serina hugged him.

"Thank you," she praised him.

"You can thank me once we get your boyfriend, Tyler, out of that basement and restore to him his sanity," he suggested; rescuing Serina from the madness of unplanned motherhood and dark legacies was something Brother Correction considered simple enough to achieve, but restoring sanity to others was something he found, in most worlds he visited, to be more troublesome than it had been in the past prior to the rise of the Eleventh Century and in the future that was either the Twenty-First Century or the Thirtieth Century because madness was something that took a while to undo.

-x-

"…Heh-heh-heh! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tyler continued to laugh as he watched the uncut film in the basement, over and over again.

Suddenly, the film stopped, and so did his maniacal laughter.

"Why don't you try reading a book, Tyler?" He heard somebody behind him. "Or at least see another film that isn't as insane as _The Hills Run Red_. Oh, why am I speaking to you this way? You've been driven to insanity…and you need serious aid."

Tyler, having been watching the film for at least four months, was deprived of other emotions except for rage and satisfaction, and charged toward the black man to jump him to the ground and beat the life out of him! But the man simply brought up his left leg and kicked Tyler, sending him against a wall and knocking him unconscious.

"I don't mean to question the way you do things," Serina said to Correction, "but was that necessary?"

"It was for what I'll need you to do," he responded, and then handed her a stone with what looked like a lamb engraved upon it.

"What does this one do?" She questioned.

"Astral projection, separating souls from their bodies," he answered. "It's a useless artifact if used in a battle, but it serves other purposes: Potential espionage, gathering Intel without being seen or heard by your foes, or another great feat, which is the entering and interacting with people in their dreams where you are seen and heard when they're asleep."

"You want me to enter his head?" She had thought the guy was a little mad right now.

"Whoever said it would just be you?" He questioned her, indicating that he would be joining her, and then he looked at the degenerated remains. "I hate it when good people suffer unjustified deaths."

He approached the corpses of each person and Serina noticed how each of them, excluding Wilson Wyler Concannon, seemed to go from being corpses recently slain or long dead, revive, as though waking up from a long slumber.

"Ah, God," said Lalo, finding himself in the room with everyone, surprised to be alive again. "What the Hell happened?"

"It's a long story," Serina explained, and then wondered why Concannon wasn't brought back to life; it had to be because he wasn't a good person, and because he had murdered without remorse or regret, denying him the privilege of being brought back by someone that seemed to be an incarnate god.

The Sheep Talisman in her hand then activated, unleashing a large burst of light that enveloped everyone within the room.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

Suddenly, when the light faded out, she found herself and Lalo in a dark, tattered environment. It was like a canyon mixed with a forest, except the trees were dead and the stones were all gray in coloration. It was like a black and white film, only more surreal.

"Serina," went Lalo, pointing toward a dead patch of grass where a man was crouched down. "It's Tyler. But something's wrong."

They went over to him and found that he appeared devastated and depressed; even his skin was grayish in tone. He looked like grief had all but consumed him in a short time.

"Tyler," Serina uttered his name, and he slowly turned to face her.

"S…Serina," he responded, weakly, raising his right hand to carress her face, but it dropped back to his side. "I'm sorry."

He apologized for his obsession with _The Hills Run Red _film, neglecting her, getting Lalo killed and her harmed by Babyface. They wouldn't have suffered the way they had if he hadn't taken them with him and Alexa to satisfy his desire for a copy of that terrible film. He had condemned them to death and agony, all for a lousy film. Even as he had fulfilled his obsession, part of him still realized what had been committed to achieve the goal, forever reminding him how low he had sunk.

"Tyler," she told him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "it's okay. We're fine. Someone came and saved us. We can home now."

"Can we, really?"

"Yeah, man," said Lalo to him. "We can."

Tyler slowly regained his complexion and held onto Serina's right hand, just the world around them faded into an approaching mist.

-x-

"…So…what will you do now, Brother Correction?" Serina asked the supernatural savior, having been returned to the day before Tyler, Lalo and she met Alexa, who wouldn't be remembered by any other person for the rest of their days.

"I must relocate my new victims to my domain and get them settled in before going to another dimension in the past to save people that fell victim to crimes of passion, a would-be resurrection gone wrong…and a murderous soul that possesses people and forces them to kill every chance they get," he informed her, already feeling like he was about to have his never-ending struggle to right wrongs that needed to be righted cut out for him, as he knew he would face violent conflict with abnormally large rats and a demonic doll that would end up possessing a woman and forcing her to murder her own boyfriend against her will. "Tell me your opinion: How would you deal with a demonic entity posing as a boy that killed himself because he hated his own mother and refused to be brought back to life after a would-be accident?"

"That's horrible," Serina told him, but accepted that were going to be few people that either hated their children or parents and would seek to make terrible things happen to them. "If it were me, I guess I'd make the boy see the error of his ways, make the mother correct whatever mistakes she might've done to caused to make her son want to condemn himself to Hell and send a demon in place of him, and ensure that such awful events will not happen ever again."

"Thank you," he praised her.

"Will…will we ever see you again?" Serina asked Correction; certain that he was a very powerful being and unlike any other guy she would ever encounter in life, she was curious if he would ever come back, even if it was just to undo another mistake he needed to correct.

"Yeah," he told her, becoming see-through in front of her. "Whether it's to correct mistakes that lead to unfavorable outcomes or just to visit people whose lives I've already changed for the better, I always come back to places I've already visited to change the future and past. Until we meet again."

And then he was gone, off to save people from the monsters he had to stop, from the events that needed to be prevented or undone.

"Serina!" Tyler called out to his girlfriend, running up to her as Brother Correction disappeared. "I just found out about this new film playing at the theater. Would you like to go see _The Crow: Kingdom of Hope_ with me?"

Serina looked at him like he had another reason for wanting to ask her out to see a movie with him.

"It's at a drive-in theater," he explained further. "The kind where people can go and… You know?"

"Oh!" She realized where he was coming from. "It's a date, Tyler."

Hand in hand, they left to the drive-in theater; ever since his instant recovery from the awful experience of watching the film he had obsessed over, Tyler gave up looking for old films that might've never reached completion or had gone out of print, instead focusing on newer films and the needs of his girlfriend, not wanting her to suffer from neglect and agony ever again.

-x-

"…And cut!" Brother Correction shouted, deciding that Alexa and her father, among other psychopaths present, needed to be punished in poetic justice style; since the father was trying to perfect a horror movie and the daughter wanted to be a director, he was going to pit each of the cruel souls against each other with their wits and harsh language while he filmed it all on a camcorder. "Come on! I've seen assholes with balls bigger than yours last longer against Gustave!"

He decided to pit Wilson Concannon against the infamous Nile Crocodile, arming him with only a machete; the crocodile's natural body armor pitted against the ingenuity of a man gone insane.

"Let me tell you something about Gustave! He wasn't easy to find when there were a bunch of others that could've been maneaters! Crocodiles, they're like the dinosaurs, surviving extinction with very little change. And they got jaws that can crush stone and timber into fragments. They can rip human limbs off without much effort."

Wilson fell to his knees and held onto a gash he received from the crocodile on his stomach. He once tried to assault Brother Correction (like many others that they could kill him when he was within murdering range), only to discover, just as his daughter did when she tried to kill him, that the dark man that was more like a boy than an adult was more powerful than they knew he was. Brother Correction was beyond immortal, beyond human, unlike any other being that has ever lived or will ever live, tasked with correcting the flaws that others committed, either willingly or unintentionally, and so long as people made mistakes, he was eternal. He was then punished with facing one of the former humans that was reduced to being a creature made of sand and a troll.

"We'll do this once more and then we'll call it a day! I got people's lives to change for the better while punishing you assholes adding you to my cells of torment and disgrace until I can send you to the eternity of Hell!"

The End

A/N: Finally, after everything that took to finishing this story, I've finally achieved my little revenge against Bellytime. Please, read and review, everyone.


End file.
